Kakuya
Kakuya (かくや) is a major character in NG, serving as the antagonist. Biography A doll spirit that embodies the grudge of death. She knows nothing of love and thought that was play. Also known as the "Kaguya Doll" (as Kakuya cannot pronounce the "gu" in part of her name due to her childish nature), she was sealed inside a mirror of the prestigious Miroku family that leads to the Realm of the Dead. The seal used to lock her powers weakened every ten years, and she would leave the mirror to enter the real world. The ritual used to seal this doll was called "Nagoshi no Gi" (or NG for short). For the ritual to work, the current successor must either bestow an object – such as a doll – with spiritual energy from their hands or turn humans into dolls. After the latest heir of the Miroku family, Yakumo, lost his spiritual powers in an accident, he resorted to kidnapping and dismembering little girls out of desperation to continue upholding his role in sealing away Kakuya. Coming from a family with numerous connections (especially the Ishimaru family), the incidents were covered up. The last child that Yakumo abducted, Tsubasa Aoi, was different than the previous abductees, as she was a middle-schooler just starting to go through adolescence. This made Kakuya curious, and she desired the kind of fun that adults had. The sacrifice was a failure, and the seal broke, allowing Kakuya to come after her "daddy", ultimately killing him. Desperate for a playmate, Kakuya would invite others to play with her by sending a black postcard, and the games would go on until they died or if she got bored. According to the D-Card written about her, the purpose of her games were not to kill, but to find a playmate, similar to a child wanting attention. After making Akira her playmate – she learned that he was Yakumo's illegitimate son – Kakuya became obsessed with him, and she forced him to play with her by killing Yuri Takamura in order to lure and kidnap Ami. By the time she trapped him in the Realm of the Dead, she even morphed her body to become more "adult" in order to have fun with her new "daddy". Powers and Abilities Similar to Mary – another doll who was directly responsible for the mark cases in H City in Death Mark – Kakuya has the ability to possess other spirits. The Hyakki Yagyo that D-Man and the investigation team are currently after is a march of evil spirits of rivers and mountains. According to one of the D-Cards, a large group of spirits faced in the events of Death Mark and NG used to march along the land of Masashino many years ago. The source of the covered up historical incidents is a certain presence that has the power to create dangerous spirits. Doll spirits, like Kakuya and Mary, are considered the core of what causes the Hyakki Yagyo. It is assumed that the death march occurs when doll spirits gather the dead and turn them into spirits, but there isn't much known about them yet. Gallery Concept Art Trivia *Her voice actress, Erika Ishitobi, also provides the voice for Ami Kijima, as well as Madoka Hiroo of Death Mark. *A silhouette of Kakuya is shown in the OOPARTS cover page References Category:NG Category:NG Characters Category:Characters